Strawberries fields forever
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: This is my first EdWin fanfic so go easy on me. Written after hearing the Beatles song 'Strawberries fields forever'. No flames please, that is what Roy does. And he's not even in this story! Enjoy.


**Ok, this is my first Ed/Win fanfic. I thought I would give it a try, so lets hope it turns out good. Just a drabble. Also I wrote this after hearing the song 'Strawberry fields forever' by the Beatles.**

**

* * *

**"MY BEAUTIFUL WORK! ALL FOR NOTHING!" Winry cried as she took her first look at Ed in almost over a year. After she had fixed made his automail arm and leg the last time, he and his little brother Al went looking for the stone to bring back their bodies. They had been gone for almost a year and now they had returned. But once again Ed's automail was ruined. 

"Hey it's not my fault it breaks so fast." Ed defended himself as he drank his milkless tea.

"Yes it is!" Winry almost yelled. "You and Al are gone for so long and then you come back only to make me fix your arm! How did you even break it anyway?" When she had asked this, both brothers looked at each other. They didn't want her to know the stuff they had to deal with, such as the homunculi. It was bad for even them to remember it.

"Bother and I just got into a little mess, that's all." Al said as he stood up from his chair. "He just needs it fixed so we keep searching." Winry sighed and nodded her head.

"Of course, it's always a little mess. Ok, I will fix it. But not today." Winry said and she headed for the stairs.

"Not today? Why the Hell not!" Ed asked, and he as well stood up. Maybe a little too fast because the rest of his tea fell onto his chest. He sallowed a scream from the pain.

"Brother, be careful." Al said as he went looking for a cloth to clean up the tea. Winry just giggled at the sight of Ed.

"That will teach you not to forget." When Ed threw her a questionable look she continued. "Today is when me and granny go strawberry picking. But this time I'm going alone because granny is in Rush Varry doing something or other." And with that the teenager went up the stairs and disappeared from Ed and Al's sight.

"Strawberry picking?" Ed muttered to himself, but at a loud volume for Al to hear. He turned to the suit of armor when he heard a sigh. "What?!"

"You really did forget didn't you?"

"Forget WHAT!?" Ed yelled, loseing his temper. He watched Al as he sat back down again.

"Remember when all three of were little?" He wait for his older brother to nod, "well once a year we along with granny to the Strawberry fields and pick a few for after dinner. When we left, Winry and granny must of continued it."

"Oh…well it's a shame she will have to go alone this year then." Said Ed before he picked up his cup which was on the floor.

"What do you mean on alone? There is someone going with her." Al hinted and waited for Ed to get it. From what Al thought it took about ten seconds for the alchemist to get it. He dropped the cup again in surprise.

"ME!? Why can't you go with her?"

"Because brother, she is mad at you because of your arm. If you go with her then she may forgive you for breaking it."

Ed muttered a few cursed words under his breath so no one but him could hear. He then gave a sigh and headed for the stairs and to where Winry had gone.

**

* * *

**"Thanks for comeing again, it's nice to be with someone to do something like this." Winry said with a smile, all Ed could do was nod to what she had said. The two blonde teens had left the house and Al, who had said to Winry that he would look after Den. Winry had given him a werid look, but was too happy to asked him. Now walking down the dirt road, Winey was leading the way. 

"So what are you going to do with the strawberries we pick?" Winry turned to look at Ed when he asked his question, the smile still on her face.

"We can eat them if you want, or we can just picked just for the sake of it. Now come on, the farmer doesn't allow anyone into the fields after noon so we have to hurry." With that Winry grabbed hold of now Ed's only arm and they started running.

After about five minutes of running down the dirt road, Winry pulled harded on Ed's sleeve. "Look! Look! We're here. And by the looks of the sun we made it just in time."

"Alright then" Ed said with a small amount little joy. "Let's just picked some strawberries and then get out of here ok…HEY!" Ed shouted in the middle of what he was saying when he saw Winry walk away from. He watched as she walked over a teenage boy sitting by the fields. His blue eyes were fixed to his book and his long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytale. From the looks of him, Ed would say he was little older then both himself and Winry.

"Hi Charlie," Ed heard Winry say as she stood next to him. This so called Charlie looked up from what he was reading and gave Winry a big smile.

"Well look who it is, I was wondering when you would get here. I was starting to miss your beautiful face." Said Charlie as he stood up, clearly being taller than the girl next to him. Winry started to giggle at what he had said and Ed couldn't help but give a evil look at the older boy.

Ed had no idea why he was doing that, but for some reason. When other boys try to chat up Winry, Ed couldn't help but be angry. This Charlie was no excuse. It wasn't that Winry could fight for herself, but it was…he had become…well he couldn't explain it. But he had always had a soft spot in his heart for Winry. And he knew it wasn't a brother sister kind of thing.

"Are you on your own this year?" Charlie asked as he looked around for someone he knew.

"No, I'm here with a friend who has just came home. It's Ed, remember him?" Winry answered and pointed to Ed. Charlie took a good look at him and gave him a wave. Ed didn't return it and Winry somehow looked mad of him because of it.

"Not the friendly type eh? Well the little guy must be shy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN WHO COULD STOOD ON BY A SMALL CHILD!?" Yelled Ed, who once again mistook what someone had said about his size. But in his rage he grabbed hold of Winry's arm and dragged back to the road that lead to the house. He could hear Charlie in the background, shouting at the teens questions on where they were gong. He could also hear Winry, who was yelling at him as well for dragging her away. But Ed was too angry to take any notice of both of them.

When Ed and Winry were half way home, Winry was finally able to get out of Ed grip, and since the alchemist had calmed down he was ready to hear Winry out.

"Ed, why the hell did you do that? Charlie and I are friends." Winry said in a sad, mouse like tone, which had surprised Ed because he thought she was going to shout. He couldn't talk back so he let Winry continue. "He is the only boy in this place who is nice to me like that. Now he's not going to even talk to me again because he'll be so scared of what you could do to him. Thanks a lot Edward, now lets go home before it gets dark." Winry lowered her head and walked past Ed.

Ed watched Winry walked down the dirt road with her head still lowered. Why the hell did he had to be a dumbass? She knew he couldn't contol his anger but still…why did he had to drag her away. It must be hard for her to make friends in such a place she called home. Ed sighed knowing what he had had to do.

**

* * *

**"Where could brother be?" Asked Al in a worried voice, as he looked out of the front window. It was now starting to turn dark and Ed had not returned yet. Al was shocked when he saw Winry enter the house without Ed. When he had asked Winry about his older brother, Winry didn't answered him. All she did was give Al a evl glare. Which made him back off a little. 

"He probally is still sulking about others making fun about his size." Spat Winry, while cleaning a auto arm that Ed would soon have.

"No I'm not!" Came a voice from the door. Both Al and Winry looked up to see Ed standing in the door way. With his only arm he was carrying a box. Before Winry could even say anything, Ed walked up to her and place the box on her lap. As she looked down her eyes widened.

Half the box was filled with strawberries, each one looking better than the other. Also in the box was a non alchemy, hand made card with the word 'sorry' written in bold letters. Winry looked up at Ed.

"It took me a lot of talking but I got that Charlie guy to let me in for a hour. From what I saw, these are the best." He said and pointed down at the strawberries, he then gave a sigh. "And next year, me and Al will try to get here to. I'm going to be bed. Fix my arm in the afternoon." He yawned and walked towards the stairs, but before he went up he turned around to Winry. "You look pretty." And with that he was gone.

Al was shocked to his metal body and stared at where he brother was seconds ago. Winry on the other hand just smiled and decided that they were going to have strawberries for breakfast.

**

* * *

****There you go my first Ed/Win fanfic. Harder than I first thought, but then again so are all fanfics. Please leave a comment or something because I want to know what you Ed/Win fans think of this. **


End file.
